The present invention relates to a power converter for supply of electrical power to an aircraft on the ground. More specifically it relates to a power converter with a cable for connection of the output of the converter with the equipment to be supplied by the converter.
During flight, one or more generators tied to the output of the aircraft propulsion system generate the electrical power required in the aircraft. On the ground, however, a power converter that converts the line voltage available in the airport into the AC supply voltage required by the aircraft's electrical system is necessary.
Power converters of this type are well known. Typically, the units are driven by a 50 Hz or 60 Hz 3-phase input voltage and generates a desired 3-phase 400 Hz alternating output voltage.
The distance between a power converter and the power receptacle of a parked aircraft varies with different types of aircraft and actual parking positions and the positioning of the power converter. Typically, power cables of a length of 20 to 30 meters are required for interconnection of the aircraft with the power converter. Cable hoists, cable retrievers, and cable winders are known for interconnection between the aircraft and the power converter for provision of the desired length of power cable and for stowing the cable when it is not used.
The known units take up a significant amount of space underneath a passenger boarding bridge.